Monsters University
Monsters University is a prequel to the animated movie Monsters, Inc. It was released on June 21, 2013. John Goodman, Billy Crystal, and Steve Buscemi, reprise their roles as Sulley, Mike, and Randall. However, in this film, Billy Crystal's character, Mike Wazowski, takes over as the main protagonist. The film was a moderate box office success. Having been made on a budget of $200,000,000, it earned $268,000,000 in the United States and a further $475,000,000 in the rest of the world. Monsters University was rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Plot This film begins with a flashback to when the monster Mike Wazowski was a young child and his class went on a field trip to Monsters Inc. Mike is clearly a misfit in his class, and all the children make fun of him for being short. The manager of Monsters Inc. warns the class that humans are toxic. He tells them that they should not even come near one of the doors that the scarers go through which lead to the human world, where monsters scare children to make energy. Mike is so fascinated with the scarers that he ignores the warning and goes through a child's door. He watches a monster scare a child and makes it back into the monster world alive. His teacher yells at him for putting himself into that dangerous situation but Mike is not scared by what she says. He makes up his mind right there that he wants to be a professional scarer when he grows up. A few years later, Mike is a freshmen, entering the college Monsters University for the first time. Mike is extremely excited to begin school and become a scarer. Mike meets his roommate Randall Bogg (who is a protagonist in this film, despite his antagonistic role in the original one). Mike soon begins his first scaring class, and the head of the school, Dean Hardscrabble, threatens the monsters that if they fail the midyear examination they will be kicked out of the scaring class. This encourages Mike to work harder. However, a new scarer walks into the class, James P. "Sulley" Sulivan. This student is extremely lazy, and even forgets to bring a pencil to class. However, due to his scary look, the teacher compliments him. Later that night, Mike decides to stay in his dorm and study. However, Sulley breaks into Mike's room to hide a stolen pig, a rival school's mascot. The pig gets lose and steals Mike's hat. Sulley and Mike chase the pig. Mike eventually catches it but Sulley gets the credit for it. Sulley is invited to join the top fraternity of the school, called Roar Omega Roar (ROR). Mike is jealouse of Sulley, because he did most of the work, and thus begins a rivalry between them. The time comes for the midyear examination. Dean Hardscrabble comes to evaluate everyone. However, Mike and Sulley get into a physical fight and accidentally break a priceless trophy Hardscabble earned for breaking the top scare record. This gets Hardscrabble extremely angry. She fails both of them and kicks them out of the scaring class. Mike is extremely upset that he has been kicked out of his dream class. Sulley is also upset because he has been kicked out of the ROR fraternity. However, they hear about a competition called the Scare Contest. Mike enters this contest with a fraternity of misfits called Oozma Kappa (OK) with members named Don Carlton, Terri and Terry (a two headed monster), Art, and Squishy. When he is told that a sixth team member is needed for him to be allowed to enter the contest, Mike reluctantly allows Sulley to join his team. He makes a deal with Hardscrabble, that if he wins the contest, the entire OK team will be allowed to join the scaring class. If they lose, they will be expelled from Monsters University. Meanwhile, Randall decides to join ROR. The first competition begins, where the monsters have to pass through a hallway and avoid toxic spikes balls, which cause swelling when touched. OK comes in last place. Hardscrabble tells Mike he is expelled but it is then revealed that another team cheated and is disqualified, so OK gets to move on. OK manages to get lucky for the next round too. However, Mike is worried that they will soon fail and cannot rely on luck. He therefore takes his team on an inspirational trip to Monsters Inc. where they see amazing scarers. After this, Mike trains the team to become great scarers and they make it past another two rounds. Soon, only OK and ROR are the only teams left. The final event comes. However, after a recent talk Sulley had with Hardscrabble, he does not believe that Mike is a scary enough monster to beat this next challenge. For the final round, each monster on the two teams must scare a robot child and receive higher points for a better scare. When it is Sulley's turn to go, he goes against Randall. Sulley beats Randall, causing Randall to swear revenge on Sulley (setting up the plot for the original movie). Finally, it is the turn of Mike, and the captain of the ROR fraternity. The captain goes and scores very high. The only way for Mike to beat him would be to get a record breaking scare. Mike does this and OK wins, allowing OK to join the scaring class. However, Mike soon discovers that the only reason he won was because Sulley tampered with the machine, setting him onto the easiest level. Mike is upset by this because he realizes he is not a really scary monset. Sulley admits he cheated to Hardscrabble. Mike, decides to prove to himself that he is scary and enters a door into the human world to scare a child. Mike soon realizes that he is in a summer camp and not a child's bedroom. In the university, Hardscrabble hears about how Mike entered the human world and closes off the door, waiting for the authorities to enter. However, Sulley gets past Hardscrabble and goes through the door to save Mike. Hardscrabble deactivates the door until authorities come, stranding Mike and Sulley. At this point, all the girls in the camp have left the bunk and a group of authorities are about to enter. Mike realizes that the only way to get back into the monster world is to make the adults scream with enough energy to power the door. Sulley is worried about this, as adults are harder to scare than children. Mike, however, sets up a complicated trap to trap them in and, when Sulley roars at them, they scream and cause so much energy that the door comes back. After Mike and Sulley enter it, it exploads. When Mike and Sulley return to the monster world, they are decontaminated by the authorities and expelled from Monsters University for what they did. However, while they are leaving, Hardscrabble admits that she was impressed with what they did and they are one of the few monsters who have ever surprised her. Mike and Sulley do not know what to do next. Mike suggests they work in the Monsters Inc. mailroom. This is what they do. It is then shown, how the two slowly became promoted from job to job, until they become full-time scarers at Monsters, Inc. External links *''Monsters University'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/monsters_university Monsters University on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/monsters-university-v515659 Monsters University on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/115131-Monsters_University.html Monsters University on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Movies